Outlasting Affection
by CrimsonClocks
Summary: Aizen was out on one of his rare walks. He didn't expect to see the most beautiful boy fighting a group of men with unlimited grace. When the orangette finished the job, he approached him with a proposal that was denied time and time again. Not being one to accept defeat, Aizen Sosuke vows he will have his strawberry.
1. Introductions

Outlasting Affection

_**WARNING**_** if you do not like Yaoi Male X Male Do Not Read; I will not listen to any bull about reading something you didn't like WHEN you were warned C: thank you~**

**Rated M **for language, yaoi (male x male), sexual situations, and violence.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

**Summary****: AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE): **Aizen was out on one of his rare walks. He didn't expect to see the most beautiful boy fighting a group of men with unlimited grace. When the orangette finished the job he approached him with a proposal that was denied time and time again. Not being one to accept defeat, Aizen Sosuke vows he will have his strawberry.

**Credit****: **My nonofficial Beta gave some to most of the ideas for this fic. She is a major AiIchi fan as much as I am a GrimmIchi fan.

~-::-~

Chapter one: Introductions

Aizen was a very busy man; being a boss of Hueco Mundo enterprises. He was standing at 6'1" and his hair was a stylishly slicked back mass of rich coffee brown; one strand hanging rebelliously between his dark chocolate eyes. He was stumped at this point, which wasn't normal for him. Kisuke, his rival, had just recruited three new fighters to his team, the Visoreds. Aizen had obtained two more skilled and able-bodied fighters, but had yet to find the last. He was currently walking the sidewalks of the small town, Karakura. Presently sorting his thoughts as though they were files; half aware of his surroundings. His suited form traversed down the cement pavement.

Behind him, just a few steps back, were two of his workers silently tagging along. The first male was Ichimaru Gin, one of Aizen's most trusted colleagues, despite his sneaky appearance. His eyes always narrowed slits, hiding icy blue pools behind the lids. His silver locks hanging down in his face, while his mocking smile consumed his facial features. A porcelain skinned male walked alongside the foxlike male. The stoic man walked next to Gin with no interest about anything around them except for the man up ahead. He stood at 5'6", his big emerald colored orbs focused. He has shoulder length, pitch black, messy locks.

As Aizen was focused on the matter at hand a pained grunt snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked back to the two men behind him before humming in thought. A startled yell and a sound of thuds on the cement made his curiosity sky rocket. He left his previous trail to follow the obvious sounds of the fight. When he approached the mouth to the alley, he issued an abrupt side step, to which his unfortunate colleague and friend suffered the brunt of the malicious attack. Gin toppled backwards onto the side walk with a body on his, rubbing his head and whining about a warning. Aizen gave no response and to find out why; Gin pushed the brutally beaten man off of him and stood next to Aizen. Following his friend's gaze, his line of sight landed on a teen in the center of this gang fight with his bright orange hair calling like a siren. He was weaving and evading the gang's attacks with such grace it looked like he was gifted by the gods themselves.

The boy looked as if he were doing the easiest of tasks as he slid and ducked away from kicks and fists. He was surrounded by several men; five using their fists and kicks as weapons. The other two held crowbars ready and waiting. The orange haired male leaned back, avoiding a kick at his side. He grabbed the man's leg, and then brought his elbow down on the man's knee with a sickening crack and a howl of pain from the man's mouth.

Two men jolted forward as he dropped the other's leg. The boy with orange locks flipped back catching the one man's chin with a kick. Landing on his hands he caught the other's head between his feet and pushed his upper body up with his surprisingly strong arms to crouch on the man's shoulders. He then jumped about an inch off the shoulders he was perched on and kicked down, locking his knees until the male's torso and head hit the pavement with a thud. The man before who got clipped on the chin was up now, and charged at the teen. With graceful movements he ducked a punch and delivered one devastating blow to the man's abdomen. The male coughed up blood and went to knee the boy, only to make contact with his blocking arm.

One of the two holding the crowbars approached quickly and swung down. Making a split decision, the teen threw himself backwards onto his back, letting go of the man's knee, which now finished its movement but made harsh contact with the crowbar. At the same time the one holding the crowbar noticed he got the wrong target, two sneaker clad feet connected with his chin, making him bite his tongue, which got disconnected at the force. A scream erupted from him before his eyes rolled back at the pain and he collapsed; crowbar clanking on the ground. The teen got up panting slightly, the force of landing on his back making the air leave his lungs.

Two more attacked, and the man with the crowbar attacked from behind. The orange haired teen picked up the abandoned crowbar and swung it back at the man approaching with a weapon, effectively blocking him. The other men punched him and kicked his sides making the boys knees shake. The crowbar wielder swung his arm back and went to swing down, but before he could the teen hit his mouth with his own weapon. The man fell, as well as the orange haired male, the cause being too many sustained injuries to the backs of his knees. The men stood over the boy, kicking him. He then grabbed one man's pant legs, pulling him so he tripped over him and knocked into the other man in front of him. They fell in a heap of limbs with a groan of pain.

Then the teen picked himself up from the ground with small tears in the back of his shirt from scrapping the pavement of the alley. Before the two could recover, the boy kicked them in their temples. They fell unconscious and he turned his attention on the last two. The one with his knee shattered by the teen at the beginning of the fight was already crawling away towards the other end of the alley. The other with the bad knee was positioning himself in a rather aggressive stance. The younger male sighed and approached the man. When he was close enough the man swung and the teen moved out of the way. The man got some good shots on the teen and vice versa. The man made an underhanded move and pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket; He slashed at the younger male as the orangette had to step back to avoid any of the cuts from getting too deep. The teen nearly lost his footing, but recovered only to lose it again when the older man stepped on his foot to keep it in place, making him trip backwards, only to land on the concrete with a pained grunt. The man brought the knife down on the kids arm, cutting deep into the flesh of his forearm. The teen cried out and Gin went to help him, but stopped at his colleague's outstretched arm now in his path. Gin relented because of it and forced himself to watch.

The younger male kneed the man in the groin, and when his face twisted in pain he was kicked off of the boy. The knife remained in the younger man's arm as he staggered onto his feet and trembled slightly. He bit his lip and yanked the knife out of his forearm. The other male recovered from the pain to his manhood and got back to his feet and charged at the boy who dropped the knife. The older man threw a punch at him, which was caught with the boy's good arm. The man went to retaliate, but the teen had already twisted his arm so the elbow was facing him, and lined his fist up with the man's joint. The male's eyes widened when he looked at the homicidal rage burning through those near glowing amber eyes. The boy glared at him with his usual scowl. The teen brought his fist back and rammed it into the joint with a sickening snap, and blood splattered as the bone broke through the older male's skin. The man screamed in agony and fell down holding his arm. The teen just stood there glaring until he had enough of the sniveling buffoon before him, and brought his foot down on the man's head.

The boy sighed once more and grabbed the knife from before, using it to rip the fabric of the man's shirt, making long strips; With carefully applied gentleness, as much as he could muster with one arm, wrapped the deep cut on his forearm with his teeth and other arm. He then walked over to the man crawling away. The male looked up at him in horror, and with a hint of pleading, but the boy showed no mercy, and kicked the man dead in his mouth.

The teen was left panting and limping slightly as he walked over to a few plastic bags against the brick wall of the alley. He picked up the bags and limped over to the entrance of the alley where Aizen, Gin, and Ulquiorra were standing. He stopped when he looked at them, noticing them for the first time. The younger male scowled at them as the brunet smiled sweetly and began to speak.

"Introductions first; my name is Aizen Sosuke. That was quite the performance you starred in. I would like to offer a proposal. How would you like to become a fighter for the Espada? We need one more recur-" Aizen was cut off by the teen's answer.

"No, I pass." Was all he said before he turned heel and limped away. Ulquiorra stepped forward, but Gin grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"My my, can we at least get a name?" Asked Gin to the younger male. He turned his honey brown eyes to the group. The teen had a scowl still etched on his face, so they figured it was his regular expression.

"Why the hell do you want to know..? Tch, whatever. It's Ichigo Kurosaki…now excuse me, I'm going home." Then Ichigo turned and left the group, them watching his beaten but victorious form retreat. Aizen hummed in thought and turned to Gin, who knew already what he wanted. Gin happily made an excuse to leave and walked away from the two to follow the boy. Ulquiorra was trying to figure out what their silent conversation was about, but gave up when Aizen began to walk. He followed and returned to his task of protecting his boss...whether he needed it or not.

~-::-~

I sighed for the umpteenth time that evening as I walked down the street to my home. I only went out to get dinner for myself, and then I get jumped by a bunch of morons. I looked at my arm to see the blood was now bleeding through the strips of cloth that I ripped from that man's shirt. The blood was running down to my elbow, before dripping to the sidewalk as I made my way home. Maybe I should've bought some bandages and thread to stitch my cut from that store awhile back; too late now.

As I reached my street, black started to eat at the edge of my vision. I staggered a bit to the point I knew I wasn't walking in a straight line. _Shit shit shit._ I thought each step I took; I saw my apartment coming into view through the darkness clouding my line of sight. I tried to hurry up, only to stumble over my own feet.

I can't call for help. In this neighborhood no one knows, hears, or sees anything. One of the most important rules made here that I was warned about is to stay inside after the sun has set. Of course I didn't have to worry about getting beat senseless, because I know how to fight. I wasn't expecting the knife, when I know I should have been, and now I was paying the price for it.

_I'm so screwed. _I thought as I managed to get a few steps from the porch steps. I lifted my foot, but next thing I knew the dark spread much faster and the world went black.

~-::-~

Gin followed the boy silently. Ichigo seemed to be feeling the effects of blood loss, because from what Gin could see he started stumbling over his feet as though he were intoxicated. The blood started seeping through about fifteen minutes ago, falling and pooling onto the sidewalk. Then the boy had collapsed in front of what Gin could only presume was Ichigo's home.

The fox like man walked over to the teen and sat on his haunches, observing his non-scowling features. Gin's smile grew at the sight of his beautifully handsome face. Giving into the fact he had to help the teen, he made note of where the kid's home was, then lifted Ichigo into his arms carefully, so as not to injure him. He then walked home with the vibrant teen in his arms, while his smile nearly ripped his face in half with its sizable mirth. Ohhh, would his colleague enjoy the surprise when he got back.

When Gin approached the gate outside the mansion that housed the Espada and other workers, he looked around for the man that was supposed to work the gate. His smile faltered when he couldn't see the big man, and he became more than slightly annoyed. What was the point of hiring him for this job when he was never here for it? Gin really wanted to punch the man when he came running over towards the gate, after he pressed the button for someone over twenty times. When the big man came over and unlocked the gates as well as opening them for Gin, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry… I went inside for a bit." He apologized sheepishly when he saw Gin's tight smile turned at him.

"I don't know why but I don't particularly care at the moment. Jus' don't let it happen again 'kay Yammy?" Gin ended the last part in a sing-song voice which made Yammy shift uncomfortably. Gin didn't wait for a response; just simply went inside with the teen in his arms.

First things first, he left the foyer and made his way through the big mansion rather quickly to the garden out back. Gin walked through the pathways of the garden to a rather big building that was dedicated for healing and research, and stepped into the facility with his usual grin. The fox like male walked over to one of the private rooms and laid the teen on a soft bed, leaving to find the man in charge.

"Oi, Szayel! Where did ya go? I need ya ta help someone immediately!" He yelled as he walked down the hall. He then bumped into an assistant, whom was carrying a rack of vials; he dropped them on the floor with a smash. The assistant panicked and hurried off to get something to clean the chemicals and glass off the floor. Szayel was there about two seconds later, steaming quite comically. "Oops mah fault, I was jus' lookin' for ya."

"It better be damn well important, because now I have to deal with cat-boy's complaining…" Szayel began to rub his temples as he followed Gin, trying to rid himself of the oncoming headache. He had stressed hours over those concoctions for Grimmjow's stupid felines, and now they were gone because of Gin. They walked into the private room that held the vibrant male, and Szayel sighed when he saw him. "Gin…who is this?"

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki! The future last recruit of the Espada" Gin stated excitedly as Szayel just stared at the teen as if Gin was mental. "Oh don't worry about the details! All ya need ta know is that he got his injures by goin' up against seven men, while three had weapons. Oh! And that that boy won against all of them." Gin enjoyed the sight of Szayel eyes staring in shock at the boy. He must've thought that the boy was just beaten senseless in that fight but oh eye witnesses beg to differ.

"So," Szayel began pinching the bridge of his nose. "He is the new fighter. Who is lying unconscious here. In one of the recovery rooms of the Espada home."

"Of course!" Gin chimed.

"Did he agree for help or accept the offer of the Espada position?"

"Uhh…" Gin paused and rubbed his chin as though he had stubble, and then shrugged. "Not from what I recall; I don't remember him agreein' ta the offer."

"So…in short, you kidnapped him." Szayel sighed.

"…well ya don't have ta make it sound so bad." Gin whined at the accusation and pouted. Szayel rolled his golden orbs and walked over to the teen to begin to treat him. As Szayel assessed the boy, Gin sulked about being ignored. Szayel sighed after a few minutes then turned to the sulking fox in the corner. "If I may interrupt your lugubrious pity party… He has two cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and as for the cut I will clean and then stitch the gash. You may go now." As soon as Szayel let the last word fall from his mouth he turned back to the boy and took the first aid kit hanging on the wall by the bed. He began to unwrap the now stuck make-shift bandages as Gin stole one last glance and then reported back to his colleague.

Oh would he enjoy this news.


	2. Determination

Thank you everyone who gave me reviews on the last chapter, along with those who favorited the story and me. It means a lot (: I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story, because I did put a lot of effort into this plot and my friend put in her effort with helping plan some scenes. And sorry about the delays DX my parent's laptop got a virus named "Antivirus Security Pro". So with that I'm gonna get on with the chapter! (; Enjoy! Review if you like!

Chapter Two

…_Previous chapter…_

"_Uhh…" Gin paused and rubbed his chin as though he had stubble, and then shrugged. "Not from what I recall; I don't remember him agreein' ta the offer."_

"_So…in short, you kidnapped him." Szayel sighed._

"…_well ya don't have ta make it sound so bad." Gin whined at the accusation and pouted. Szayel rolled his golden orbs and walked over to the teen to begin to treat him. As Szayel assessed the boy, Gin sulked about being ignored. Szayel sighed after a few minutes then turned to the sulking fox in the corner. "If I may interrupt your lugubrious pity party… He has two cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and as for the cut I will clean and then stitch the gash. You may go now." As soon as Szayel let the last word fall from his mouth he turned back to the boy and took the first aid kit hanging on the wall by the bed. He began to unwrap the now stuck make-shift bandages as Gin stole one last glance and then reported back to his colleague._

_Oh would he enjoy this news._

Aizen was sitting in a plush chair in his office, casually reading a book as he waited for his colleague and friend. He couldn't remove his thoughts of the boy from his mind. Not that he wanted to…it's just hard to work on improving your business when all you can think about is how perfect the teen is. Everything about him was different, from his orange siren hair to his converse covered feet. He didn't hesitate to cut Aizen off, nor was he afraid to do so. He was confident, beautiful, and strong. Aizen was intrigued and stunned by the grace and beauty that only gods should've been able to summon. If he wasn't watching to see what the younger male could do, he would've personally tortured and killed the men who attacked him; a special slower than slow death for the one man with the pocket knife that attacked the berry. Aizen was almost unable to hold Gin back, because he wanted him to go kill the man.

Ichigo… The boy was something special and he could feel it. Before he could get more thoughts on the teen, there was a knock on the door, and Gin poked his head through the slightly ajar door. He looked happy, but when didn't he? Aizen waved him in with his usual smile. Gin walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I got his address just like ya wanted," Gin started to poke his fingers together. "And… I brought him here 'cause he passed out 'fore he reached the door. He's in the Healing and Research facility with Szayel right now." Aizen hummed in thought and then sighed.

"You did a good job. I want you to show him around. Perhaps try to convince him to join the Espada. Since he's here, we might as well show him what he could have. Maybe it will change his mind. Actually, I would like nothing more than for him to change his mind." The brunette placed his book down and marked his place with a book mark. Gin nodded and left the room to go back to the facility that held the fiery tempered teen. Aizen just looked out the window in his office. Oh how lucky he was to have gone on a walk the very same day the boy got in that fight. It must be fate.

~-::-~

Gin walked into Ichigo's private room in the facility, and sat down in a stool not too far from the bed. He watched the boy as he slept; his scowl was banished from his features. His tanned skin was now showing bruises from the fight he was in not too long ago. The cut had been taken care of and was now bandaged. Ichigo just laid on the bed sleeping as Gin watched.

After a few hours, Gin was beginning to wonder if the boy had slipped into a coma. He hadn't moved an inch besides the rise and fall of his chest, proving he was breathing. Gin leaned closer to look at the boy, or to maybe confirm if he was actually alive. When Gin's hand hovered over the teens face, a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Burning, honey brown orbs glared back at him. Gin only smiled back.

"Well, looks like yer awake! That's great! I would be upset if ya ended up in a coma!" The grip on his wrist tightened harshly and his smile faltered for half a second. "My my, I ain't gonna hurt ya! I just want ta see if yer okay. I wouldn't hurt ya unless ya were an enemy, and ya ain't my enemy." His wrist was thrown roughly away from the teen and he rubbed the reddening skin gently. The kid's got a good grip. Ichigo threw the blankets off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed opposite of Gin. Ichigo stood and kept the bed between them. His brown pools glared at Gin's slits.

"Where am I?" He growled out at the fox man.

"Well, yer at the Espada mansion and currently in the Healing and Research facility. I brought ya here after ya passed out from blood loss." Gin informed the teen.

"…I'm leaving." Ichigo snarled before he marched to the door, but Gin jumped in his way. "Move." He growled through his teeth at the man.

"W-Wait! I'm sure I can change ya mind 'bout joinin' the Espada if ya give me a chance!" Gin practically pleaded with a pout.

"…No."

"Please?"

"No." He growled in frustration.

"At least a tour!? C'mon, if ya don't want ta join ya can leave."

"…You won't leave me alone until I agree to this stupid ass tour, will you..?" The strawberry questioned with a sigh.

"Nope!" Gin chimed at the teen in front of him. Ichigo scrubbed a hand down his face and glared at the man with a nod. Gin wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him along out of the facility. He would probably get scolded by Szayel for taking the boy without his okay, but he didn't care.

~-::-~

Gin brought the boy to the training room in the basement of the mansion, planning on showing him everything; until he bumped into a man with blue hair. Gin sighed and looked up at the man now in the way. He was 6'1", with a muscular build, but not to the point where it's ugly…like Yammy. Blue eyes stared down into a pair of glaring brown.

"Who's this?" The man with sky blue locks asked Gin.

"This might be the new fighter for the Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin informed and watched the shit eating grin form on the man's face. Ohhh no.

"This berry is gonna be the new recruit for the Espada!? Bahahaha! Yer fuckin' jokin' right? He already looks like he got his ass whooped! Do we recruit just anyo- AH! What the _fuck_!?" The man growled out, far too animalistic, as he hunched over holding his stomach from the quick jab the teen delivered with his good arm. It didn't phase the strawberry as he glared at the cat man.

"Don't call me berry, jackass. I don't even want to join your little group. I'm just taking the stupid tour so I can get the fuck out of here and back home!" Ichigo snarled to him.

"Grimmjow I would like if ya didn't start annoyin' him." Gin told him with a tight smile.

"Tch. Whatever," Grimmjow said as he rubbed his sore, bare abdomen. "But if ya join the team, 'm gonna be yer first fight." The blue haired male grumbled and stalked away.

"…Well that was pleasant… Is this _supposed_ to make me want to join you or go home more?" The teen looked Gin's way, showing his un-amused expression. Gin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm. Well, Grimmjow didn't help any with convincing him to be an Espada.

"U-Uhmm… No that was an unexpected appearance from the Sexta Espada that I wasn't planning on."

"…The what?" Ichigo stared at the man, waiting for an explanation. Gin noticed and his smile grew bigger…if it could.

"Well, every fighter has their own rankin' numbers. Grimmjow is the Sexta which is the 6th fighter for the Espada. There are currently only six fighters out of the ten that use ta be."

"What happened to the other four?"

"…I think that's somethin' Aizen should explain. I don't think I should be tellin' ya that. Jus' keep in mind ta ask him later."

"Okay then…" Ichigo said in an awkward tone.

"…Oh! I know! Since Szayel will have my ass for takin' ya without his permission let me take ya to get somethin' ta eat! Tesla is the cook here and an amazing one at that!" As Gin was talking he was pulling Ichigo out of the basement, with a pair of green eyes watching them until they made it out of view.

~-::-~

Gin and Ichigo step into the dining room, which connects to the kitchen through a pair of double swing doors, to see a tall man and a woman with green hair arguing. Ichigo stares at the situation playing out, wondering what the outcome will be. The tall man has black hair that hangs over his shoulders and an eye patch on his left eye. He was wearing stonewashed jeans along with a black hoodie; the word 'Quinto' in white on the bottom back of the hoodie. He was wearing a pair of black and blue Air Jordans on his feet. His skin is a pale peach color and he has a tattooed five on his tongue…ouch.

The woman he's debating with was standing low with her 5'9" to his 7'1/2" stature…but still she glared and argued with defiance and vigor. She has long sea-foam green locks that run down her back and over her left shoulder. Her bangs fall and crop her face, bringing out the color of her now burning hazel eyes. She has a hoodie on as well, but it's cropped up and shows her stomach and back, with gray capris that ends above her knees. She had donned on her feet a pair of black and white Rival Lo-Top Boxing Boots. Her tan skinned back had a big gothic three tattooed on the skin.

"What do you mean I don't deserve my ranking?" She hissed at the man, who scoffed and crossed his arms apparently feeling superior.

"Ya heard me bitch, I said ya don't deserve yer ranking because ya women can't fight like us men! Get it through ya thick ram skull of yers!"

"Nnoitra you pig faced _bastard_! Shut the hell up before I do it for you, Quinto!"

"Ohhh m'shakin' in my Jordans! What're ya gonna do? Paint my nails? Oh god, not tha nail polish _anything_ but tha beauty supplies!" Nnoitra mocked, while visibly shaking to add insult to injury.

"You- Ugh! That's _it_! You're in for it now!" She snarled and Nnoitra visibly flinched, but recovered a few seconds later.

"Oh yea? What're ya gonna d-" He got cut off by a swift sucker punch to the jaw. The sound echoed the room and Ichigo would've felt some sliver of sympathy for the lanky man, now on the floor…if he wasn't practically asking for it. "Ow! Nelliel ya bitch!" He yelled while he rubbed his jaw as he lay on the floor. A slim man busted through the swing doors in a panic and was at Nnoitra's side in seconds flat. He has dirty blonde hair and bangs that are spiked up and he has an eye patch on his right eye. His brown eye held worry and concern as he checked over Nnoitra for anything wrong. Nnoitra slapped his hands away as he glared the dirty blonde's way. "The fuck ya doin'?! Quit putting' ya hands on me!" He growled out to the male who backed off.

"B-But Nnoitra-sama, I-I just wanted to m-make sure you weren't h-hurt…" The younger said with worry laced in his tone. Nnoitra glared until the smaller male cowered back towards the kitchen. "O-Okay Nnoitra-sama I'll get back to cooking!" He said as he ran inside the kitchen.

"…Wow you're a douche bag. If I were him I would have kicked you in your balls and called it a day… Asshole." Ichigo said after a moment of silence and all attention turned onto him from the two people in the room. The lanky male on the floor went to make a comment, when Nel ran on him in a haste to get to Ichigo, who jumped behind Gin to use as a shield. She smiled at him and held out her hand in greeting.

"Hi! I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, What's your name?" She introduced and asked excitedly. Ichigo stared at her for a moment before slowly coming from behind his human shield.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet y-" His sentence was cut off by a pair of very big breasts being shoved in his face. He struggled to get away from the hug in order to breathe, but she turned out to be pretty damn strong, much to his lungs displeasure.

"Ohhhh! Itsygo! Are you a new recruit!? I would love to have a gentleman around here! I only get to hang out with Stick man, Lazy ass, Kitty man, Dance freak, and Emo clown! Having you around will change that! What do ya say? Wanna be my friend? ...Itsygo?" She pulled him away and he went limp in her arms. She gasped and started to cry, then she gripped him in a harder hug and a pained cry escaped his lips. "Itsygo! You can't die now! You just got here! I can't be around these other guys anymore I _need_ you!" She cried out as Gin looked nervously at Ichigo who was blue from air loss.

"Maybe if ya didn't strangle everyone wit yer tits ya stupid bitch!" Nnoitra scowled at her from his place at the table where he had his feet up.

"U-Um Nel-chan, maybe ya should put him down so he can breathe…" He said as he watched her let go and sniffle. Ichigo gasped about a few seconds later and then color slowly returned to his face.

"…Where did the light go? Oh come on! Don't tell me I'm in heaven and I'm _still_ stuck here with you people!" Ichigo growled out in aggravation.

"No no, Ichi-chan ya didn't die ya just passed out from the loss of air in ya lungs."

"…Well how did that happen?" Gin's answer was to point at Nel, and Ichigo flinched at how close she was. Her big hazel eyes were glassed over and she sniffled at the berry. He sighed and then hugged her gently and she hugged him back as if he would disappear that very moment. "It's okay Nel… I'm fine, just a little light headed but I'll live. I've been through worse…" Ichigo comforted her while patting her back and hair…What? He doesn't like watching girls cry.

"Itsygo," She whined. "Will you keep in touch even if you don't join?" She looked up at him with her glossed eyes in hope…Ichigo couldn't say no. The strawberry rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"S-Sure… here." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and gave it to her. She gave him hers and they exchanged numbers. "Message me whenever… Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Itsygo!" She hugged him tightly before switching their phones and running off with hers.

"Damn is she on steroids!?" Ichigo questioned Gin in shock, while regaining the favor of air in his lungs. "I still don't know how this is supposed to make me want to join the…what's it again?"

"Espada." Gin answered.

"Yea that. I don't want to join the group… I just want to be home. _Alone_." Ichigo sighed and looked about the dining room that no one but Gin, Nnoitra, and he occupied. "And what happened to feeding me before Azel came to kill you for-" The vibrant male was cut off by a growl.

"That's _Szayel_ ya fuckin' idiot!" Nnoitra snarled before he got up and left. "Moron."

"…Well what crawled up his ass and died a horrible, painful death?" Ichigo stared at the door Nnoitra just stepped out of and questioned.

"The _loveee_ bug. ~" Gin sang out and chuckled. A throat is cleared from the door way, catching the two male's attention. Szayel stood there, a faint blush on his cheeks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of nose as they glinted. Gin faltered when he saw him but quickly recovered at the sight blush across the medic's face. "Awww, Sza-chan caught the love bug too! ~" Gin sang much to the pink haired man's embarrassment. The medic then walked closer to Gin, with an aura that would put serial killers to shame. Gin slid behind Ichigo in hopes of a human shield…but that idea was shot down when Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to the table, preferring to sit in a seat at the table.

"So Gin," Szayel began and his glasses glinted as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "Why did you take my patient _without_ my permission?" the pink haired male smiled, almost insanely at Gin, but then it faded almost too fast and he glared at the fox man. "Did you notice how pale he is? He should've been resting after passing out from blood loss but you, being the fool you are, take him out to show him around!" He started off in a threatening tone which towards the end changed to a growl. Gin chuckled nervously, before bolting out the dining room door with a pissed off Szayel hot on his heels.

Ichigo sat there for a bit before he sighed and looked around the dining room. He barely took in the room when the kitchen doors swung open. The teen looked over to see the dirty blonde from earlier carrying a platter with a steaming bowl, two glasses; one of water and the other Ichigo assumed to be juice…considering his condition, and a side plate in the shape of a rectangle with three onigiri toppled on each other like dominos. The male placed the platter down on the table and while he placed the items in front of the pale berry, he began to speak.

"I apologize for Nnoitra-sama's behavior in front of you. It wasn't the best first impression. My name is Tesla Lindocruz and I serve everyone in the house. Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I heard you were in need of some food. If you want anything more, please let me know Kurosaki-sama." With that said Tesla gave Ichigo a sweet smile, let Ichigo say his thank you, and then went into the kitchen.

The strawberry looked at the food; the bowl was a steaming pile of ramen cooked to perfection sitting in the broth. He picked up his chop sticks Tesla left by his bowl and snapped them in two for use. He picked up a decent amount of noodles and silently slurped them up, then was in heaven as soon as they made contact with his taste buds. Ichigo spent a while stuffing his face slowly savoring the heavenly taste. When he was finished he pulled out his wallet and placed down at least three thousand yen. What? He wasn't going to join them, so he wasn't going to owe them _anything _either.

He left the dining room and went into the hall. Ichigo walked around the large mansion, getting more and more lost by the minutes and seconds that ticked by. The vibrant teen eventually gave up trying to leave and sat down against the wall in the long hallway of doors.

Oh could this day get _any_ better.

~-::-~

Aizen walked from his room down the hall towards the kitchen. His mind was still littered with thoughts of the sweet succulent strawberry named Ichigo Kurosaki. His thoughts went from innocently being next to him, working with him, holding him, cuddling with the berry…to rated adults only with thoughts of the strawberry moaning underneath him as they make love. He couldn't help his train of thought; he was slowly becoming obsessed with this vibrant teen.

Speaking of the perfect strawberry, Aizen nearly faltered in shock at the sight of him slouched against a wall. Wow! what amazing luck to run into him now. He approached the teen that looked up at him with a scowl. Only if he would smooth out those features he could be more beautiful than he is now.

'_Ohhh in due time, all in due time.' _Aizen thought.

"What do _you_ want..?" Ichigo growls out.

"Well I was just going to grab something to snack on when I found you. Do you need assistance? You look lost." Aizen comments, unfazed by the temper on the teen. The berry looked away turning as red as his name, clearly embarrassed.

"Well…Yes I need help." He muttered.

Could his day get any better?


End file.
